Tomoyo, el peligro y el amor
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, no es de SS! es de mi pareja favorita TE me quedó un poco raro, pero para ser el primero está bueno... creo


Tomoyo, el peligro y el amor  
  
1.1.1 Por: Tomoyo_Daidouji  
  
  
  
//pensamiento//  
  
2 PALABRA RESALTADA  
  
(notas de la autora y algunos estados de los personajes)  
  
[Notas de la autora dentro de las otras notas de la autora ^^U]  
  
1er Capítulo "Confesiones y Partidas"  
  
Después de la batalla de Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol, Syaoran se declaró hacia Sakura, pero no era el único enamorado(no me gusta esa palabra -_-U)  
  
Nakuru: ¿¿Cuándo le dirás?? - le preguntó enojada a Eriol  
  
Eriol: No lo sé, no sé si lo haga - dijo muy triste y temeroso por saber si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos (aun que siempre con su linda sonrisa)  
  
Nakuru: ¿¿QUÉ?? eso no lo permitiré  
  
Eriol: Nakuru, de todas formas nos iremos y no la veré en muchos años  
  
Nakuru: Pero Eriol, como puedes decir eso!!!!!!!  
  
Suppi: Damare Nakuru (Damare = Cállate)  
  
Nakuru: No me hagas callar tú peluche!  
  
Suppi y Nakuru están peleando, como siempre. ^^U  
  
Eriol (suspirando[se ve tan lindo suspirando. con sus ojos azules. aaah. Bueno sigamos]): Ya empezaron otra vez.  
  
En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar(obviamente xp), después de que Tomoyo llevara a Sakura a su casa, Syaoran hablaba con ella.  
  
Syaoran: Ya lo hice Tomoyo, le confesé todo  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Qué bien, ya era hora! - dijo un poco triste y preocupada, ya que sabía que perdería a su mejor amiga  
  
Syaoran: Y tú ¿cuándo le dirás?  
  
Tomoyo: Decirle ¿qué? A ¿quién?  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo!(Syaoran y Tomoyo se habían vuelto grandes amigos, por eso se llamaban por sus nombres) Crees que no me he dado cuenta. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Hiragizawa lo que sientes por él?  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Syaoran la abrazó y la llevó a su casa.  
  
(Que extraño se ha vuelto Syaoran. abrazando a Tomoyo?? si no abraza ni a su mamá -_-U)  
  
Al otro día Tomoyo estaba muy distraída en el colegio.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, me acompañas a mi casa después de clases?  
  
Tomoyo: .  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: .  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: .  
  
(Efecto de relleno ^^;;;)  
  
Sakura: TOMOYO!!  
  
Tomoyo: Discúlpame Sakura, qué me decías?  
  
Sakura: Te decía qué si me acompañas a mi casa después de clases  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento Sakura, hoy no puedo, tengo que, que. ayudar a mi mamá en. unas cosas de su viaje //ojalá que Sakura no se haya dado cuenta de que no es verdad//  
  
Sakura: Qué lastima, entonces será mañana  
  
Tomoyo: Está bien  
  
  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing(como suena la campana del colegio?? Bueno como sea. ^^;) Las clases terminaron, Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y se fue corriendo.  
  
//Donde irá tan emocionada// pensó Sakura  
  
Tomoyo fue hacia una casa muy antigua y grande, tenía un gran jardín con muchos arboles, y en especial un hermoso árbol de cerezo. era la casa de Eriol, ella estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, pero no se atrevió a tocar, ella corrió y lloró, hasta llegar a una banca del parque Pingüino, donde se sentó y cerró sus grandes ojos violeta (o son azules. bueno como sean, ustedes me entienden.) ella podía sentir a Eriol cerca, mirándola, cuando abrió los ojos él estaba justo enfrente de ella.  
  
Eriol: Puedo sentarme? - dijo con su mirada tierna y su típica sonrisa (aaah!! por qué tiene que hacer eso?, se ve muuuuy tierno, con esa sonrisa, y esos ojos azules. ay. que lindo. ah? eh? ya volví de mi sueño. sigamos)  
  
Tomoyo accedió de inmediato (quién no lo haría?)  
  
Eriol: Daidouji?  
  
Tomoyo: Sí?  
  
Eriol: Puedo llamarte Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Claro Hiragizawa - kun  
  
Eriol: Llámame Eriol, por favor  
  
Ambos sonrojados sonrieron tiernamente (la típica sonrisa de ellos, esa de ojos cerrados ^-^)  
  
Eriol: Que te pasa Tomoyo? Te noto muy triste - preguntó Eriol muy preocupado  
  
Tomoyo: No es nada, no te preocupes Hiragizawa - kun. disculpa, Eriol  
  
Eriol: ^-^ (aaaaaay!)  
  
Eriol : Tomoyo, tu sabes que mañana me voy a Inglaterra - dijo muy triste, pero aparentando una sonrisa ^-^  
  
Tomoyo: Lo sé - dijo muy tímidamente, con la mirada hacia abajo  
  
Eriol: Sólo quería decirte algo muy importante antes de irme  
  
Tomoyo: Qué cosa? (O_O)  
  
Eriol: Bueno yo. lo que pasa es que yo.  
  
De pronto apareció Sakura y Syaoran interrumpiendo la declaración de Eriol (¬¬* esa Sakura.)  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo, Hola Eriol  
  
Syaoran: Hola Tomoyo, buenas tardes Hiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakura, Hola Syaoran  
  
Eriol: Hola Sakura, buenas tardes Li  
  
(Muchos saludos no creen?)  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, tengo que hablar contigo!!  
  
Sakura tomó del brazo a Tomoyo y se la llevó despidiéndose de Eriol  
  
Syaoran: Lo siento Tomoyo, no pude detenerla - le susurró al oído a Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo sin esperanzas miraba a Eriol cada vez más y más lejano, Eriol se paró de la banca y se fue creyendo que no podría hacer nada, que se iría sin decirle lo que sentía.  
  
Tomoyo lloraba muy discretamente, sin que su amiga lo notara, pero Syaoran lo notó y detuvo a Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, creo que Tomoyo quiere irse a su casa  
  
Sakura: Bueno, entonces la acompañaremos  
  
Tomoyo: Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola, querida Sakura  
  
Sakura: Está bien  
  
Sakura y Syaoran: Adiós Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran volteo y vio que Tomoyo le daba las gracias y se despedía con la mano  
  
Syaoran: De nada Tomoyo chan, espero que le digas lo que sientes - musito Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo esperó a que Syaoran y Sakura se fueran, y por un momento su verdadera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no la sonrisa que fingía ante Sakura. Tomoyo corrió a la casa de Eriol, pero se detuvo enfrente y pensó.  
  
//Para qué decirle? Eriol se va mañana y no podré hacer nada para detenerlo//  
  
Tomoyo estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, sintió las lágrimas cayendo, miró por última vez la casa de Eriol, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Eriol escondido tras el árbol de cerezo, observaba a su amada llorar e irse, sin decirle nada.  
  
//debo decirle, no puedo irme sin que ella sepa lo que siento// pensó Eriol  
  
El día de la partida de Eriol.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, qué lastima que Eriol se vaya, pero Syaoran se queda y me pone tan contenta esa noticia  
  
Tomoyo: .  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: .  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: .  
  
(Efecto de relleno ^^;)  
  
Sakura: TOMOYO!!  
  
//Tomoyo me preocupa mucho, últimamente ha estado muy distraída// pensó Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: Disculpa Sakura, que me decías?  
  
Sakura: Te decía que. ya no importa. hoy me acompañaras a mi casa, cierto?  
  
Tomoyo: Ah! lo siento Sakura, lo olvidé por completo, hoy no puedo tampoco - dijo Tomoyo, pensando en que iría al aeropuerto a tratar de hablar con Eriol  
  
Sakura: Está bien, no te preocupes  
  
Tomoyo: ^-^  
  
Ese día después de clases.  
  
Tomoyo: Adiós Sakura, Adiós Syaoran - grito Tomoyo desde lo lejos  
  
Sakura: A donde irá Tomoyo tan entusiasmada?? - dijo mientras miraba a Tomoyo correr  
  
Syaoran: Si tú no sabes, mucho menos yo, amor - le dijo dándole un tierno beso y pensando.  
  
//espero que ahora si se lo digas Tomoyo chan//  
  
Tomoyo llegó al aeropuerto, se abría paso entre toda la gente intentando buscar a Eriol, gritaba su nombre (las cosas que hacen por amor, parecer locas en el aeropuerto. aah -_-;), pero él no estaba, después de buscar casi desesperadamente a Eriol, escuchó.  
  
2.1  
  
2.2 El vuelo 695 con destino a Inglaterra acaba de partir.  
  
Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, cayó de rodillas, llorando y pensando que él nunca lo sabría, nunca sabría que ella estaba enamorada de él.  
  
Tomoyo muy deprimida regresó a su casa, corrió a su habitación, ignorando a sus sirvientes, los que se preocuparon mucho, además su madre no estaba y ellos no se atrevían a hablar con ella, Tomoyo se recostó en su cama y lloró como nunca en su vida, ya que ella casi nunca lloraba.  
  
Una hora después, Sakura fue a visitar a su amiga.  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakura  
  
Sakura: Tengo una noticia que contarte  
  
Tomoyo: Dime  
  
Sakura: Syaoran y yo. somos novios!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Te felicito, me alegro mucho - a pesar de que la felicidad de Sakura era muy importante para ella, seguía triste por la partida de Eriol  
  
Sakura: AAH! Tomoyo! Te tengo una gran sorpresa  
  
Tomoyo sin ganas de nada, aparentó una sonrisa, como siempre, y le preguntó a Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: Cuál es Sakura?  
  
Sakura salió de la habitación y de un empujón, la sorpresa apareció  
  
Sakura: Ésta es, Tomoyo! - dijo muy contenta por su mejor amiga  
  
Tomoyo levantó la mirada y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al ver que su sorpresa era nada más ni nada menos (eso sonó como presentando un premio ^^;) que su amado Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo!  
  
Eriol secó la mejilla de Tomoyo y ambos se abrazaron, Eriol se apartó de ella y le dijo.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo debo confesarte algo, bueno yo, yo. yo te.  
  
Sakura (observando toda la escena le grita a Eriol): Ya dile!!!!  
  
Eriol sonrojado (Eriol sonrojado? De seguro se ve hermoso!!!) y con una gota en su cabeza dice ^^;  
  
Eriol: Ya Sakura! no me interrumpas  
  
Sakura: Disculpa ^^;  
  
Tomoyo: ^^;;;;; ¿Qué me decías Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo Daidouji. SUKI DA YO!! (suki da yo = te amo)  
  
Tomoyo se sorprendió pero le respondió enseguida.  
  
Tomoyo: Yo también te amo Eriol Hiragizawa - dijo con la mirada hacia abajo (notan que ella siempre mira hacia abajo ^^;)  
  
Eriol levantó su mirada (por fin!!!) y la besó tiernamente (que cute! Kawaii!)  
  
Sakura observando toda la escena, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y dijo.  
  
Sakura: Yo mejor los dejo solos ^^; - dijo ella, y se fue al notar que aparentemente nadie la escuchó  
  
Después de un buen rato de estar abrazados, Eriol dice.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo cancelé mi vuelo a Inglaterra solo hasta mañana  
  
Tomoyo: Pero.  
  
Eriol: Lo siento  
  
Tomoyo: Pero Eriol, no te vayas, no me dejes sola  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes Tomoyo, volveré pronto por ti, y nunca más te dejaré sola.  
  
Al otro día Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo fueron a dejar a Eriol al aeropuerto  
  
Sakura: Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, y Rika te mandan saludos, y esperan que estés bien  
  
Eriol: Gracias Sakura, envíale saludos de mi parte por favor  
  
Sakura: Ok, Adiós Eriol, vuelve pronto!!  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬*  
  
Eriol: Adiós Sakura, Adiós Li  
  
Syaoran: Adiós Hiragizawa  
  
Eriol se despidió de S+S, se acercó a Tomoyo y le dijo.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, Adiós - fue lo único que pudo decir (lo único??? Cómo tan tonto, no sabe decir nada más? no piensa?. aaah! Me acordé que yo lo estoy escribiendo. jejeje ^^;)  
  
Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo como si fuera el fin del mundo (Yo también quero!!)  
  
Tomoyo le prometió que cuando se fuera, ella estaría sonriendo, y cumplió su promesa, pero no pudo evitar sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, Eriol también quería llorar, pero debía permanecer firme para que Tomoyo no se sintiera peor.  
  
Tomoyo: Adiós Eriol, Te amo - le gritó a Eriol cuando estaba abordando  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, él no te escuchará, ya está muy lejos - le dijo a Tomoyo abrazándola  
  
Eriol: Yo también Te amo Tomoyo - musito Eriol  
  
  
  
2do Capítulo "El Regreso y El Peligro"  
  
  
  
5 años después (parece que Eriol no toma muy en serio cuando dice "volveré pronto")  
  
Sakura: Han pasado tantos años desde que Eriol se fue, pero Tomoyo aún se ve muy triste - le dijo a Syaoran, que nunca partió a Hong Kong ya que su amor estaba en Japón  
  
Syaoran: Lo sé, y me preocupa mucho, pero le tengo una grandiosa sorpresa, ya no estará más triste  
  
Sakura: No creo que logres eso, a no ser que. - Sakura abrió sus ojos O_O sospechando cuál la sorpresa  
  
Syaoran: Así es, Eriol me llamó desde Inglaterra y me dijo que volvería mañana  
  
Sakura: No lo puedo creer - dijo abrazando a Syaoran, quien se sonrojó de inmediato (que raro!!)  
  
Syaoran: . - muy, pero muy sonrojado  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo estará tan contenta, tengo que contarle!!  
  
Syaoran: No! no le digas, Eriol me pidió que no le dijera nada, para que sea una sorpresa  
  
Sakura: Está bien ¬¬ - dijo un poco enojada  
  
Syaoran: No te enojes mi amor  
  
Syaoran besó a Sakura, ella sonrió de inmediato y ambos se sonrojaron (esta historia no es S+S así que no esperen tanto de esta pareja, lo siento fanáticos de S+S!!)  
  
Al otro día  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo!! - gritó ella quién corría detrás de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Si Sakura - dijo con una de sus falsas sonrisas  
  
Sakura: Podrías acompañarme a mi casa - le preguntó  
  
//Espero que acepte, porque Eriol la espera allá// pensó Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: No lo sé Sakura, no me siento muy bien  
  
Sakura: //Ay no!!// Vamos Tomoyo, yo te animaré  
  
Tomoyo: Está bien  
  
Ambas sonrieron ^-^ y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura.  
  
En el camino, ellas iban conversando, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que.  
  
Sakura: Siento una extraña presencia  
  
Tomoyo: De donde viene Sakura?  
  
Sakura: No le sé - dijo confusa  
  
Tomoyo: Trata de concentrarte  
  
Sakura se concentró y de pronto.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo cuidado! - gritó, pero era demasiado tarde  
  
La fuerza había atrapado a Tomoyo.  
  
Por otra parte.  
  
En la casa de Sakura.  
  
Eriol: Siento algo extraño Li  
  
Syaoran: Yo también  
  
Eriol: parece ser una presencia  
  
Syaoran: . - pensativo  
  
Eriol y Syaoran: Tomoyo!!! - gritando  
  
Eriol miró a Syaoran con un poco, que digo!! con muchos celos, pero pensó.  
  
//No es momento para esto Eriol//  
  
Eriol: Algo le pasó a Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran: Lo sé, si lo sentí  
  
Ambos corren a buscar a Tomoyo y a Sakura  
  
Por otro lado.  
  
Sakura intentaba ayudar a su amiga que se encontraba inconsciente dentro de un tipo de campo de fuerza o algo así. Sakura al ver que sus intentos eran en vano, cayó de rodillas, llorando y lamentándose por su amiga desconsoladamente, en eso llegan Eriol y Syaoran.  
  
Eriol y Syaoran: Tomoyo, Sakura!!  
  
Syaoran trata de que Sakura vuelva en sí misma  
  
Eriol corre hacia Tomoyo pero choca con el campo de fuerza y cae  
  
Tomoyo despierta y ve a Eriol  
  
Eriol: Vine por ti  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo se da cuenta de que se le acaba el aire  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, no puedo respirar. - dijo muy débil  
  
Eriol intenta todo para sacarla, pero es imposible  
  
Tomoyo: Adiós querido Eriol, siempre te amé y siempre lo haré (aay! que cursi me salió esa parte, bueno todo el Fic está cursi ^^;)  
  
Eriol: No Tomoyo, no digas adiós, porque te sacaré de ahí sea como sea  
  
Eriol comenzó a golpear quien sabe que cosa que impedía que Tomoyo saliera.  
  
Syaoran: Eriol cálmate o no podremos sacarla  
  
Eriol: Cómo quieres que me calme? ella está muriendo, no puedo calmarme (alguien muriendo en un FanFic? que inusual)  
  
En ese momento Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol ya no sienten la presencia, el campo de fuerza desaparece y Tomoyo yacía en el piso. Eriol corrió hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo.  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, contigo  
  
Eriol apretó la mano de Tomoyo, ella solo sonrió (^-^) y cayó dormida  
  
Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran sintieron la misma presencia otra vez, pero más intensamente.  
  
De pronto apareció un extraño hombre  
  
Sakura: Quién es él?? - gritó Sakura viendo la imagen de este hombre, su enemigo. él era un tipo muy pálido, tenía el cabello largo, ojos más azules y muy profundos, usaba un traje negro muy elegante, con una gran capa (lo de la capa suena estúpido pero de verdad da miedo O_O)  
  
Syaoran: Tiene un aura muy fuerte  
  
Eriol: Eres un.?  
  
Enemigo: Si, lo soy, soy un vampiro.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Sakura: QUE!! Un vampiro, con el miedo que le tengo a los vampiros que salen en las historias que cuenta Naoko O_O!!  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Todos caen de espaldas hasta el vampiro _-_ (esa carita de espaldas se la copie a Ying Fa, no me pertenece. jeje es para que no me demanden. ^^;)  
  
Enemigo(levantándose del piso): Disculpen, pero aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Azazel (ese nombre lo saqué de una película, era de un ángel que. ay! el fic! Bueno continuemos ^^; jeje)  
  
Syaoran: Qué quieres de nosotros?? - dijo mientras intentaba calmar a Sakura  
  
Azazel: No los quiero a ustedes, solo la quiero a ella - dijo riendo y apuntando a Tomoyo, y ya me pertenece  
  
Eriol: No, nunca la tendrás - gritó Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo  
  
Azazel: Lo lamento mucho, pero ya es mía, y no podrás hacer nada para evitar que me la lleve - dijo mientras se desvanecía lentamente.  
  
3er Capítulo El Peligro Regresa  
  
Al otro día  
  
Todos permanecían en la casa de Tomoyo, ella todavía no despertaba y nadie sabía por qué  
  
Sakura (llorando): Tomoyo, por favor despierta, ahora quien hará mis vestidos y grabará mis grandiosas hazañas? - dijo tratando de calmar a todos  
  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tomoyo, pero aún no despertaba, ya estaban perdiendo sus esperanzas pero de repente Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran sintieron la presencia del vampiro.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran, Eriol, sienten esa presencia??  
  
Syaoran: Sí!  
  
Eriol: Yo también la siento, me parece que es la misma de ayer, es.  
  
De pronto una imagen apareció lentamente, era. Azazel (jaja, el nombre, jaja.)  
  
Azazel: Soy yo!  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Sakura: Aaah! - gritó con cara de miedo O_O;;;;;  
  
Azazel: Vengo a buscar lo que me pertenece. vengo a buscar a Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran: Ella no te pertenece, y nunca lo hará - dijo defendiendo a su mejor amiga  
  
Eriol de nuevo sentía esos celos inoportunos  
  
Azazel: Que acaso Quieren pelear por ella? vamos, peleemos - dijo muy confiado, pero les aseguro que perderán  
  
Syaoran de inmediato sacó su espada y Sakura su báculo, pero Eriol los detuvo y les dijo.  
  
Eriol: Esta batalla es mía  
  
Sakura: Pero Eriol, Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, no dejaré que solo tú luches por ella, yo también debo defenderla - dijo muy enojada  
  
Pero Syaoran la apartó y le dijo.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, déjalo.  
  
Sakura: Pero.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, él quiere probarle que su amor por ella es real, tu sabes que haría lo mismo por ti (que cursi. ajá, ya sabían que diría eso!) - le dijo sonrojándose, ambos se abrazaron y esperaron a que ocurriera la mejor.  
  
  
  
.Después de una horas.  
  
Sakura: Eriol no te rindas! recuerda a Tomoyo ella confía en ti  
  
Eriol (miró a Sakura y sonrió como sí todo estuviera bien): no te preocupes Sakura  
  
Pero Eriol estaba perdiendo, estaba muy débil, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el amor que le tenía a Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran: Nada resulta - musito  
  
Sakura: Pero algo debe vencerlo.  
  
//Es un vampiro, y los vampiros se vencen con.// pensó Sakura  
  
Sakura: Eriol recuerda que es un vampiro - le gritó Sakura mientras se arrancaba una cruz que colgaba de su cuello, toma Eriol - se la lanzó  
  
Eriol se la acercó, pero no funcionó, sólo hizo que Azazel se alejara un poco  
  
Azazel: Crees que me vencerás con una estúpida cruz - dijo sarcásticamente  
  
//Piensa Eriol, es un vampiro, los vampiros se vencen con cruces pero se matan con.//pensó Eriol  
  
Eriol: Ya lo tengo - susurró  
  
Eriol quebró la ventana de Tomoyo y con un trozo de vidrio con la forma de una estaca (que coincidencia, no?) en la mano, se acercó y lo enterró en el corazón de Azazel. Azazel poco se hizo polvo, el juro que volvería, aunque sería un poco difícil, ya que estaba totalmente derrotado, pero aún así, Tomoyo no despertaba.  
  
  
  
4to Capítulo "Compromisos"  
  
  
  
Sakura sacudía a Tomoyo, pero era en vano.  
  
Sakura: Por qué no despierta? - dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: No lo sé Sakura, esperemos que lo haga en cualquier momento - dijo mientras observaba que Eriol estaba muy deprimido y desesperado  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, no me hagas esto, por favor no, yo. yo te amo, y tú lo sabes bien - dijo casi llorando (que tierno, es tan lindo, y sus ojos az. [alguien que me detenga!!!])  
  
Tomoyo: Pensé que volverías pronto por mí (Hasta Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Eriol no tomo muy seriamente lo que dijo ^^;)- dijo sonriendo  
  
Todos: Tomoyo!!  
  
En ese momento entraron Sonomi, el padre de Sakura (no me acuerdo de su nombre ^^;) y Touya  
  
Sonomi: querida hija, me alegra tanto de que estés bien, pensé que no volvería a verte, oh Tomoyo. nunca más me hagas esto! (típica mamá, te pasa algo, te abrazan y todo, pero después te retan ¬¬) - dijo llorando, y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso  
  
P. de Sakura: Tomoyo, despertaste, que bien, estabamos todos muy preocupados por ti!!!  
  
Touya (él que siempre había estado enamorado de Tomoyo O_o): Tomoyo, estás bien? - dijo acercándose y abrazándola  
  
Tomoyo: Si lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte Touya  
  
Eriol ahora no soporto los celos y apartó a Touya de Tomoyo, advirtiéndole cautelosamente sin que nadie oyera, que ella sería su novia.  
  
Touya: No te preocupes Eriol, ya estoy olvidando a Tomoyo, aunque será difícil, y tú lo sabes muy bien, pero, sabes, ahora me di cuenta de que amo a otra persona. y ella es, es. Nakuru, pero no le digas, por que me volvería loco.  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes Touya  
  
Ambos se felicitaron, y Touya se fue para evitar más problemas.  
  
Touya: Adiós Tomoyo, cuídate mucho, espero que estés muy bien.  
  
Tomoyo: Gracias Touya, tu también cuídate, Adiós  
  
//Ya lárgate// Pensó Eriol, a pesar de que arreglaron todo, el no podía dejar de sentir un poco de celos cuando estaba cerca de Tomoyo  
  
//Adiós Tomoyo, espero olvidarte, aunque me cueste una vida entera// pensó Touya  
  
Touya: Adiós a todos  
  
Todos: Adiós Touya  
  
Syaoran: Emmm. ya nos vamos, creo que los dejaremos solos para que conversen - dijo sacando a todos de la habitación  
  
Sakura aún seguía abrazada de Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran: Sakura vámonos, después verás a Tomoyo  
  
Sakura: Pero no me quiero ir, quiero estar con Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran: Sakura. - le dijo entre dientes  
  
Sakura: Si, está bien ya entendí, pero no tarden!!!  
  
Todos se fueron, Tomoyo y Eriol se abrazaron, y Eriol le dijo.  
  
Eriol (temblando[que lindo se ve temblando. oh oh ya empezamos otra vez ^^; creo que para el próximo Fic, debo tener a alguien al lado para que me detenga]): Tomoyo quería preguntarte algo, muy importante para mi  
  
Tomoyo: Si, dime?  
  
Eriol: Quie. quie. quieres ser mi novia?? - dijo tartamudeando (que no se nota?)  
  
Tomoyo: Si, por supuesto - dijo como si le devolvieran de nuevo la vida, la alegre vida que tenía antes cuando era pequeña  
  
//Me sentía tan sola sin Eriol!! pero ya no más ^-^// pensó Tomoyo  
  
Eriol: Ahora nunca más estará sola, siempre estaré a tu lado - dijo con su sonrisa de ojos cerrados ^-^  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió igual, pensando.  
  
//Cómo se dio cuenta de que me sentía sola??//  
  
Tomoyo: Lo sé, tu nunca me dejarías sola. de nuevo. - le dijo como culpándolo  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, sabes que yo no quería irme, pero tuve que hacerlo  
  
Tomoyo: Si lo sé, solo estaba bromeando ^^;  
  
Eriol: Sabes que.  
  
Tomoyo: Sí?  
  
Eriol: Te amo  
  
Tomoyo: Yo también  
  
  
  
5to Capítulo "Bodas"  
  
  
  
1½ años después  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol apúrate!! o llegaremos tarde!! - dijo arreglando su hermoso vestido (era igual a los que usaba cuando pequeña)  
  
Eriol: Ya voy amor, no llegaremos tarde a la boda se Sakura y Syaoran  
  
(O_O) (No crean que Tomoyo y Eriol viven juntos! Solo Eriol se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Tomoyo y viceversa. dormían en piezas separadas, pervertidos en que estaban pensando!!!!! O_O)  
  
Tomoyo: No puedo creer que Sakura se case, y tan joven  
  
Eriol: Yo tampoco, pero de verdad se aman  
  
Tomoyo: Si, eso parece  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: ^-^  
  
Eriol: Touya y Nakuru también estarán ahí?  
  
Tomoyo: Sí, sabes, Nakuru me contó que Touya le pidió que fueran novios  
  
Eriol: Sí? Ya era hora  
  
Tomoyo: Si, eso creo, hacen muy bonita pareja  
  
Eriol: Sí  
  
//Espero que ahora Touya olvide a Tomoyo// pensó Eriol  
  
Ambos sonrieron ^-^  
  
Tomoyo: Ya estás listo? debemos irnos  
  
Eriol: Si, pero antes necesito preguntarte algo Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Sí? (no sé si lo notaron pero siempre le hacen muchas preguntas a Tomoyo)  
  
Eriol: Ven acompáñame  
  
Eriol la tomó del brazo, la llevó hacia el balcón y le preguntó.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo Daidouji, yo. tú. - dijo Eriol muy nervioso (Eriol nervioso? bueno ya saben lo que diré)  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo Daidouji. Te casarías conmigo?? - le dijo de rodillas tomándole la mano  
  
Tomoyo lo miró con cara de tristeza y le dijo.  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no.  
  
Eriol se puso de pie, le soltó la mano, se puso muy triste y apunto de llorar se dirigió al balcón, como pensativo, pero antes de que dijera algo, Tomoyo dijo.  
  
Tomoyo: Era una broma, claro que me casaré contigo Eriol Hiragizawa!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: En serio?? ^^;  
  
Tomoyo: Siiiii  
  
(Se asustaron eh??)  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo chan, tu y tus bromas. (por cierto las bromas de muy mal gusto Tomoyo chan -_-U)  
  
Ambos se abrazaron y besaron, pero se apartó Tomoyo dijo.  
  
Tomoyo: No puedo esperar para decírselo a Sakura, y apúrate que tengo que grabar a Sakura con el divino traje de novia que le diseñe - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos  
  
Eriol cayó de espaldas ^^; _-_  
  
La miró con su sonrisa de siempre y le dijo  
  
Eriol: Tu no cambias Daidouji ^-^  
  
Tomoyo: Ni tu tampoco Hiragizawa ^-^  
  
^^Fin^^  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Un poco estúpido y aburrida mi Fic, pero es el primero que hago, me salió un poco largo, es que me fui emocionando con la historia ^^; jeje, aun que cada capítulo es más corto ^^;. No sé si se dieron cuenta de que al final Tomoyo se pone un poco bromista, jajaja pobre Eriol, este Fic está muy centrado en la pareja T+E así que aparece poco, bueno no tan poco, la pareja S+S, lo siento fanáticos de S+S pero después haré un fic de ellos. espero que si. bueno ya me voy son exactamente las 5:30am tengo sueño!!! ^O^(bostezando) no dormí en toda la noche O_O;  
  
bueno. Bye ^^ espero verlos pronto  
  
Dudas, comentario, critica, ideas, debo continuar mi fic?, información sobre un psicólogo, mejores bromas para Tomoyo, cualquier cosa (excepto virus y esas cosas)  
  
a mi e-mail tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com o también a smellslikenevermind@hotmail.com  
  
Agradecimientos  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los y las fans de T+E que están leyendo mi Fic, y también a mis queridos "amigos" Roberto Ovalle (Yukito) y Jorge Mena (Touya) que me dicen Tomoyo, por eso escribí el fic T+E, por que me gusta Eriol ^^; que ilusa, no?  
  
AAH! Se me olvidaba. Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, no son míos ;_; Ya lo dije así que. no me demanden!!! Además no tengo plata para pagar demandas jajajajajaja. no tengo plata, jajaja. me río de mi desgracia ;_; 


End file.
